After all there Love
by Ssnipy
Summary: she is a princess he's some guy in a 13 .... Gota love really can exist between them? .. her parents are some scorpions and ruin everything
1. Chapter 2

'In a small town lived a princess named Momo Hinamori. She wanted to help the heart ... but unfortunately could not because his mother and father were very bad and I tormented the poor villagers.  
In the same village lived a boy named Toushiro Hitsugaya. from an early age he was INRO in the small town group of thieves to steal from the rich to give to the poor. Group is called .. Although if we look after his old boss group was 10. were not overdo it because many in gota many were afraid not to catch people in the palace and to beheaded

One day like any other our little captain went into town to see if all is well. At the same time the princess was walking in the alleys lonely and full of trouble without knowing the king.

Momo without looking where you're going to hit in Toushiro and fell over:  
''What the hell are you doing? Forgotten and wherever you go! uhhh you hard! taken down!  
''Oh I'm so sorry! You okay? I'm very sorry''  
''Ahh .. yes ... well ... no problem ... you're right?''  
Toushiro looked at the front of his face and turned red immediately. Trying not to see it returned immediately to another place. Momo also looked at the emerald eyes and silver hair. Never seen anyone so sweet in all the nobles that he knew  
''umm ... if you please I can never say your name?'' MomoAsk the red face  
''Yahh ...H-Hitsugaya Toushiro are .. .. and you ?''.. ~ ohh man why I stutter now? .. what the hell is wrong with me? ~ in Thought  
''Momo Hinamori .. Good to meet you Shiro-chan''  
~ how cute can be ... wait .. what the hell ~..'' What did you say??? " asked irritated  
''Shiro-chan .. it very nice name and I think it fits perfectly ..''  
''No more days that Bed-Wetter Momo ... is a pet name what the hell?''  
''B-Bed-Wetter Momo???? Heyyy ... I do not wet my bed''  
''Yes yes sure .. after your face I think yes Bed-Wetter''  
''No more days that''  
Even if more people came to the castle that usually patrol the city. Momo saw it and scared after Toushiro pulled it after a corner and then pulled away until he stops.  
''What was that? where I go ... like you have seen aliens .. why take it so to run?''ask toushiro irritated  
''Sorry ...Shiro .. just .. me .. is .. well .. it should not .... ...''.. Momo began to cry  
''H-hey do not cry .. no worry .. come on now calm ...''  
''It's just that I am the princess of the castle and they came for me .. of course I do around the city but at the same time look for me now .. sob''  
Toushiro when he heard that .. like it was a hit ... well new friends is noble blood .. .. and it was his duty to steal from them and killing them .. now they need to do .. could not hurt a Momo .. or take hostages for money.


	2. Chapter 1

'In a small town lived a princess named Momo Hinamori. She wanted to help the heart ... but unfortunately could not because his mother and father were very bad and I tormented the poor villagers.  
In the same village lived a boy named Toushiro Hitsugaya. from an early age he was INRO in the small town group of thieves to steal from the rich to give to the poor. Group is called .. Although if we look after his old boss group was 10. were not overdo it because many in gota many were afraid not to catch people in the palace and to beheaded

One day like any other our little captain went into town to see if all is well. At the same time the princess was walking in the alleys lonely and full of trouble without knowing the king.

Momo without looking where you're going to hit in Toushiro and fell over:  
''What the hell are you doing? Forgotten and wherever you go! uhhh you hard! taken down!  
''Oh I'm so sorry! You okay? I'm very sorry''  
''Ahh .. yes ... well ... no problem ... you're right?''  
Toushiro looked at the front of his face and turned red immediately. Trying not to see it returned immediately to another place. Momo also looked at the emerald eyes and silver hair. Never seen anyone so sweet in all the nobles that he knew  
''umm ... if you please I can never say your name?'' MomoAsk the red face  
''Yahh ...H-Hitsugaya Toushiro are .. .. and you ?''.. ~ ohh man why I stutter now? .. what the hell is wrong with me? ~ in Thought  
''Momo Hinamori .. Good to meet you Shiro-chan''  
~ how cute can be ... wait .. what the hell ~..'' What did you say??? " asked irritated  
''Shiro-chan .. it very nice name and I think it fits perfectly ..''  
''No more days that Bed-Wetter Momo ... is a pet name what the hell?''  
''B-Bed-Wetter Momo???? Heyyy ... I do not wet my bed''  
''Yes yes sure .. after your face I think yes Bed-Wetter''  
''No more days that''  
Even if more people came to the castle that usually patrol the city. Momo saw it and scared after Toushiro pulled it after a corner and then pulled away until he stops.  
''What was that? where I go ... like you have seen aliens .. why take it so to run?''ask toushiro irritated  
''Sorry ...Shiro .. just .. me .. is .. well .. it should not .... ...''.. Momo began to cry  
''H-hey do not cry .. no worry .. come on now calm ...''  
''It's just that I am the princess of the castle and they came for me .. of course I do around the city but at the same time look for me now .. sob''  
Toushiro when he heard that .. like it was a hit ... well new friends is noble blood .. .. and it was his duty to steal from them and killing them .. now they need to do .. could not hurt a Momo .. or take hostages for money.


End file.
